rainbowcupcakesfandomcom_ro-20200213-history
Jess Cartridge
'''Jessica Madison "Jess" Cartridge '''is the third child of the Cartridge family. Personality She is sassy, intelligent, clever, and slightly harsh. But, she has a soft spot for poodles and snowmen, as she preferred them as "cute". She knows a lot, that she outsmarts Jack's pranks. However, she is afraid being in front of people. This is proven when Pearl planned her a song number for December play to embarrass he. Luckily, Max was able to help conquer her fear. She is sometimes bossy, like telling Taylor what to do. She is not a good liar, since it makes her sweat a lot when telling a lie and runs off. She is a good crafter and knack of using tools, making inventions for fun. Appearance She is a slender girl with dark brown hair and bangs. She often wears brown jackets, on her or her waist. She loves wearing boots, and doesn't use them on regular days. She reads blindly, so she wears glasses anytime she needs to read. Relationships Jack Cartridge (brother;awkward and unfriendly friend) She is too suspicious about his tricks, and always block his moves. However, it reveals Jack really cares for Jess, much like he likes Mandy a lot, and only did those pranks to make her laugh. They still retain the unfriendly friendship since both of them caused trouble to each other. She and him are reluctantly opposite: She is smart, but he is not; she is not bad, but he is bad (with a pinch of good). The only thing they have in common is: they both are really confused of what's new. But, important thing is, they agree on each other's company. Max Furler (crush;then boyfriend) She has a huge crush on Max, just like Max has a crush on her. They first met when Jess dropped her glasses after they bumped each other. This causes attention to Max and picks it up for her. However, the start to gaze at each other after seeing eye to eye, but Max snaps out and gives her glasses, so they start introducing themselves and ending it with a friendly handshake. Unknown to them, Pearl actually liked him, but he never reciprocate her feelings. She once had a little fight with her siblings, so they start to have a food fight. Max, blinded by frosting, mistakens her as Jack and throws her a salad, but then she threw a spoonful of mashed potato on his face instead of Taylor. Sometimes, she admits that Max's eyes are "adorable and kinda glittery". At her birthday, Max secretly gave her a new jacket. When she was in a prank song number because of Pearl, she was extremely scared she ran off backstage and saw the whole prank and decides to act out a little off-script announcement that Pearl has filthy clothes on her, making people tease at her. He finally asked her out on a "friend" date, which she excitedly said yes, which by the fact Pearl furiously jealous and decides to make a prank to make them feel embarrassed. Her whole "date" was walking to the park (but not HHWW). So. they talked for a while. Pearl silently sworn revenge on them, but she caught by them and awkwardly runs away. They are currentl dating, as revealed by Jack when he tries to apologize with MAndy.